warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunrise (book)/Cliffnotes
These notes are brief, noting major events and minor events that will be of consequence later. These are intended to be used as a reference for those looking for specific events for re-reading. Prologue *Leafpool is examining Ashfur's body when she notices a tuft of fur. **She reconizes the scent and wonders whether it's her fault. **She places the tuft of fur in a leaf and puts it at the back of the herb storage. *Yellowfang attacks Bluestar, blaming her for keeping the secret of the prophecy hidden. **When Bluestar puts the blame on Midnight (Character), Yellowfang claims that Midnight is no traitor, but it all started with the lies Bluestar told. ** Bluestar defends her beliefs, stating that "Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are good parents." Yellowfang remarks that if the Three are not strong enough to live up to the prophecy, "then you, Bluestar, will have destroyed the Clan you love so much..." Chapter 1 *Lionblaze's point of view. * The chapter starts with Lionblaze visiting the Dark Forest. * He tells Tigerstar that they are not kin and Tigerstar tells him blood isn't everything and he already knew. * They get into a fight and Lionblaze wins but doesn't kill Tigerstar. * He wakes up to find his fur is matted with blood and he has a gash on his side from the fight. * Goes outside and hears cats talking about rading WindClan. * Firestar calls a meting and says that he will lead a patrol to WindClan of Brambleclaw, Lionblaze, Brackenfur and Sorreltail who are all cats who didn't want to raid WindClan. Chapter 2 * Still Lionblaze's point of view * They meet a WindClan patrol and they take them to the camp. * Lionblaze sees Heathertail who looks like she would kill him and Breezepelt has an expression that says, "She's mine now," Lionblaze thinks, "You're welcome to her" * Firestar begins to tell Onestar about Ashfur and he takes it the wrong way and has Ashfoot, Breezepelt and Tornear. * Ashfoot them tells the patrol to go back to the camp and when they leave, she tells Firestar that she saw Sol near where Ashfur was found. * When the patrol gets back, Firestar tells them about Sol and now they want to get him so Firestar sends Brambleclaw, Hazeltail, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Birchfall to get Sol. Chapter 3 *Jayfeather's point of view *Bumblekit is scared but is comforted when Daisy tells him that his father wouldn't let anything happen to him. *Jayfeather goes to make traveling herbs. *When he gives them to cats, Squirrelflight trys to talk to him but he won't let her. *He goes to Lionblaze and Hollyleaf and says goodbye. *Midnight comes and tells him that Sol didn't kill Ashfur. *Graystripe asks Brambleclaw many things about being deputy because he will be the deputy while Brambleclaw is gone. Chapter 4 *Hollyleaf's point of view *The cats begin the journey but Brambleclaw stops at the Horseplace and say's there's somone he wants Hazeltail to meat. *Smoky and Floss come out and Hazeltail starts to tell them about clan life and tells about Berrynose losing half his tail which is odd because him losing his tail is what made Daisy leave the clans. *Smoky seams sad about Daisy not being with him anymore and be comes scared for Hazeltail when she tells him about Sol. *The chapter ends with Hazeltail promising that they will come back after they find Sol and leaving. Chapter 5 *Lionblaze's point of view * Hazeltail, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze become scared of the horses and run onto a thunder path to almost be killed. * After they are scolded, they cross the thunder path and find cows then come to a hedge. *When they find a way through, Hazeltail scratches her nose on brambles and Hollyleaf tells her to stick her head in the snow and it works. * They find another thunder path and the chapter ends with some cat saying ,"Now!" Chapter 6 *Hollyleaf's point of view Chapter 7 *Jayfeather's point of view Chapter 8 *Lionblaze's point of view Chapter 9 *Jayfeather's point of view Chapter 10 *Hollyleaf's point of view Chapter 11 *Lionblaze's point of view Chapter 12 *Jayfeather's point of view *Jayfeather is annoyed that Leafpool is still in a bad mood and thinks "I'm too incompetent even to carry moss?" ** Jayfeather tries to recall his earliest memories, and realizes that there was another cat besides Squirrelflight who took him, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf to the hollow. * He goes to see Mousefur and Longtail with the excuse of checking for fleas, but he tries to start up the conversation of the birth of him and his siblings. ** Longtail recalls that it happened on "the coldest leaf-bare I remember." ** Mousefur said that she remembers Leafpool feeding her a funny-tasting herb by accident, the same one which Leafpool fed the three kits. * Later, Jayfeather asks Leafpool if she recalls anything unusual about it, but she becomes annoyed and mentions "last leaf-bare" in passing, in which Jayfeather suspects that Leafpool is hiding something. Chapter 13 *Hollyleaf's point of view Chapter 14 *Still Hollyleaf's point of view Chapter 15 *Jayfeather's point of view Chapter 16 *Lionblaze's point of view *Honeyfern gets bitten by a snake saving Briarkit. Chapter 17 *Hollyleaf's point of view *Honeyfern dies of a snake bite. Chapter 18 *Lionblaze's point of view Chapter 19 *Jayfeather's point of view Chapter 20 *Still Jayfeather's point of view Chapter 21 *Hollyleaf's point of view Chapter 22 *Jayfeather's point of view Chapter 23 *Lionblaze's point of view Chapter 24 *Hollyleaf's point of view Chapter 25 *Still Hollyleaf's point of view Chapter 26 *Jayfeather's point of view Chapter 27 *Hollyleaf's point of view *Hollyleaf reveals to the clans that Leafpool is the three's mother and Crowfeather is their father. *Hollyleaf trys to make Leafpool eat deathberries **Leafpool asks her whether living after what had happened would be easier than dying **Hollyleaf knows there is only one answer to that and steps aside to let Leafpool out Chapter 28 *Jayfeather's point of view *Hollyleaf tries to escape the Clans by running into a underground tunnel. **The tunnel collapses on top of her. ***Jayfeather tries to save her but Lionblaze holds him back. Category:Cliffnotes